


morning with you

by TheYuriUnnie



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Foreplay, GL, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Morning Sex, Mornings, Romance, Sleepy Sex, Yuri, chuuves - Freeform, uhhhhh i'm gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 10:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYuriUnnie/pseuds/TheYuriUnnie
Summary: jiwoo always loves waking up to sooyoung





	morning with you

**Author's Note:**

> this is real chuuves loving hours ladies. they're so CUTE WTFFFF i died writing this, hope you like it!

Jiwoo woke up to Sooyoung’s arm hanging around her waist, and her nose buried in her hair. Her eyes reluctantly fluttered open, wincing at the rude morning light; and as she began to awaken, she took a moment to take in her surroundings.

The familiar frilly white curtains were gently moving in sync with the breeze outside, and Jiwoo could feel the pink, marshmallow-soft blanket they liked using the very best still softly wrapped around them. Her eyelids fluttered as she felt her lover’s breath tickling against the back of her neck; undoubtedly, this was the room she and Sooyoung shared.

Every day felt like a dream when she woke up next to Sooyoung. Life as an idol moved quickly – in the blink of an eye, days, weeks and months stuffed full of practice and promo zipped right past Jiwoo. It wasn’t until moments like these; moments where she could enjoy the sound and feel of Sooyoung’s soft breathing in the early morning, without a care in the world, that they kept her feet firmly planted in reality. As an idol, she was Chuu, of course; but beneath that, first and foremost, she was Kim Jiwoo, and Ha Sooyoung was her unshakeable anchor. Sooyoung’s presence was always a welcome reminder of that.

Jiwoo stroked the hand Sooyoung had draped over her hip with her thumb, enjoying how soft her skin was. They had fallen asleep spooning last night; Jiwoo was curled up comfortably on her side, with her girlfriend pressed against her back.

It didn’t take long for Sooyoung’s sleeping frame to begin to stir awake from the gentle contact.  
  
Jiwoo giggled to herself as she felt Sooyoung stretch her limbs taut like a cat, groaning as she let them flop back down onto the bed.

“Good morning,” Sooyoung said groggily into the back of Jiwoo’s head.

“Good morning to you too,” Jiwoo replied, unable to stop the sleepy smile spreading across her own face. She took Sooyoung’s hand into her own and kissed softly at her knuckles, putting as much adoration into every peck as her fluttering heart could muster.

Sooyoung buried her face even deeper into Jiwoo’s hair. She took a deep breath and exhaled with a contented sigh.

“You smell good, Jiwoo…”

“You always say that!”

“Because you _do_,” Sooyoung insisted with a sleep-touched voice. “How do you do it?”

Jiwoo immediately fought back a blush, refusing to let herself fall victim to Sooyoung’s dreamy charms so early in the morning. Her voice always sounded _especially_ nice first thing after waking up; it was a bit deeper, sultrier, and she had a tendency to speak in a more hushed tone, which Jiwoo enjoyed a little _too _much.

She shuffled back against Sooyoung, wanting to get even closer to the woman she adored so thoroughly. Being enveloped in her warmth was a luxury she could never get enough of, and this was a morning where she felt greedy for more of her attention. Sooyoung shifted her body to accommodate Jiwoo, wrapping her arms snugly around her and burying her nose against Jiwoo’s neck.

A heavy blush instantly washed over Jiwoo; her neck was her weakest spot of all, and feeling Sooyoung’s hot breath against it made her shiver in delight.

“You’re warm,” Sooyoung drawled, “want the blanket off?”

Her voice sounding so good didn’t help matters, either.

“N-no, it’s fine… I’m not _that_ warm, really,” Jiwoo said, laughing nervously in an attempt to avoid suspicion.

It backfired instantly. Sooyoung knew her much better than that; even the smallest details didn’t pass her by when it came to her darling Jiwoo.

Sooyoung hummed mischievously, and Jiwoo felt the smug smirk pressed to her neck grow wider, before it was replaced with the sensation of Sooyoung’s soft lips brushing against the sensitive skin. Jiwoo’s heart thrummed loud and hard inside her chest in an instant, heat already beginning to pool at the pit of her stomach. She gripped to Sooyoung’s wrist, giving it a squeeze of encouragement.

“Sooyoung…”

“Turned on?”

The blunt question turned her on even _more_.

“…How could I not be?” Jiwoo confessed with an exhale of hot breath from her nose.

This time, it was Sooyoung’s turn to groan.

She loved feeling Jiwoo heat up beneath her touch; the sensation of her beloved losing herself to the pleasure was unparalleled, and that went double for when Jiwoo told her as much. Sooyoung moved the hand Jiwoo clung to downward, and began to drowsily rub between her legs over her pajama bottoms. Jiwoo gasped quietly at even the faintest brush of Sooyoung’s hand, and let her hips rise to rock up against the teasing touch of her lover.

Sooyoung’s breath was hot and excitable over her shoulder, and she picked up the pace slightly – only _slightly_ – to make Jiwoo even hotter under the collar. She could hardly take the feather light touches, with each one sending a jolt of arousal straight to her core. Her hips continued to roll up against Sooyoung’s hand, but the contact wasn’t nearly enough.

Sooyoung chuckled at feeling Jiwoo’s desperation, finding it equal parts adorable and exceedingly hot.

“Sooyoung,” Jiwoo whined, her impatience starting to make itself known, “come _on_…”

Sooyoung kissed behind Jiwoo’s ear as she continued to rub over her clothes. In a low tone and a soft voice, she mumbled against Jiwoo’s ear in a way that made her squirm.

“Hey, Jiwoo… can I go down on you?”

For the second time that morning, Sooyoung’s bluntness made Jiwoo’s head spin.

She moaned softly at the feeling of Sooyoung’s deep voice and hot breath against her ear, never mind what she was actually saying. If it _sounded _that good, how amazing was it bound to feel?

Jiwoo nodded her head.

“Do it, please…”

Sooyoung bit her lip, the mere thought of getting to do that to Jiwoo so early in the morning making her dizzy with arousal. She peeled herself away from Jiwoo with some reluctance, and carefully rolled her onto her back.

She looked down at Jiwoo’s face properly for the first time that day; the deep blush dusted across her soft features, her messy bedhead hair sticking to her face, the rise and fall of her chest from her quick breathing, the way she looked at her… it all made Sooyoung want her even more.

Sooyoung trailed sleepy kisses down Jiwoo’s midriff as she slipped onto her knees, and the slow, intimate motion made Jiwoo’s stomach tense in anticipation. Sooyoung tugged at the band of her girlfriend’s pajama bottoms, and Jiwoo lifted her hips off of the bed to allow her to slip her trousers and panties off in one careful movement.

Sooyoung took her sweet time kissing along Jiwoo’s inner thighs; something she would happily do for hours, if Jiwoo would let her for such a long time. As self-indulgent as it was, she knew that Jiwoo loved it just as much as she loved doing it by the way Jiwoo’s legs lulled further apart of their own accord, and the way she trembled and mewled after every brush of her lips.

She stole glances up at Jiwoo’s pussy between planting kisses. Even in the gentle morning light being filtered through their curtains, Sooyoung could see just how wet Jiwoo was for her; the sight was enough to make her own clit ache with how horny she was getting.

Completely giving in to the hazy lust that had settled in, Sooyoung licked her lips hungrily and began to plant soft kisses atop Jiwoo’s clit. Jiwoo let out a breathy noise of surprise at the sudden sensation, and her hands immediately found themselves wrapping up in Sooyoung’s beautiful hair.

Spurred on by the wordless encouragement, Sooyoung decided to apply suction to her teasing kisses; the frustratingly soft suckling making Jiwoo’s clit ache so much _worse _with every peck of Sooyoung’s lips.

Jiwoo let her head lull back against the pillow, a small whine of frustration rising from her throat.

“Sooyoung, please…!”

Another kiss. Another jolt of Jiwoo’s hips.

Sooyoung looked up at Jiwoo from between her legs with half-lidded eyes, and the sudden, unexpected eye contact made them both shiver with delight. Without breaking their fervent gaze, Sooyoung, unable to hold herself back a second longer, finally licked a long, slow line up from Jiwoo’s pussy, and stopped to lightly flick the tip of her tongue against the top of Jiwoo’s clit.

Jiwoo’s hips lifted off of the bed, the rest of her trembling somewhat; she was so desperate for more contact, it hurt. She let her hips move of their own accord, their excitable rolling perfectly matching the pace at which Sooyoung dipped her tongue in and out of her pussy.

Sooyoung continued to lick at Jiwoo’s slit eagerly, the feeling of how wet she was against her mouth driving her wild with lust. She was further spurred on by the feeling of the fingers Jiwoo had tangled up in her hair tightening their grip, trying to hold her in place, and the breathy moans that came with every stroke of her tongue.

The way the two of them moved so perfectly in sync, the way they knew from even from the smallest tells just how the other was feeling, and the way they knew to the letter just what to do to make the other feel good was something that could only come of years of loving and understanding each other so thoroughly. Mind, body and soul, they were a perfect match down to the letter, and this was something that rung true when it came to matters of sex, too. Sooyoung loved Jiwoo so dearly, she wanted to do all that she could to make her lose her mind with want, and Jiwoo knew just how to push Sooyoung’s buttons as well when she was the one mischeviously sat on top of her.

That’s exactly how Sooyoung recognized the tell-tale signs of Jiwoo being close to finishing as soon as they made themselves known. The movement of her hips had gradually become much more forceful and erratic; something that always turned Sooyoung on ten times more. All of the muscles in her lower body would begin to tense, too, and the fingers she gripped to Sooyoung with started to tremble with a familiar intensity.

With all of the signs adding up, Sooyoung decided she wanted to feel Jiwoo cum, then and there. Without warning, she began to swirl her tongue in heavy, deliberate circles around Jiwoo’s clit, groping insatiably at her inner thighs while she did so. It was something that always made Jiwoo see stars, and today was no exception.

With an unannounced, final jolt of her hips, Jiwoo came.

She hastily clapped a hand over her own mouth to stop herself from being too loud while she rode out her sudden orgasm against Sooyoung’s mouth, her moans sounding especially intense today, even from behind her hand. Sooyoung made a muffled noise of surprise, her face still thoroughly buried between Jiwoo’s legs, and relished the sensation of Jiwoo’s clit throbbing against the tip of her tongue as she came.

Sooyoung pulled away from Jiwoo in a drowsy, lust-fuelled daze, and delicately touched her fingertips to her chin; it was absolutely _soaked_, and she felt her ego swell because of it.

Jiwoo laid next to her, still trying to catch her breath and looking thoroughly dishevelled. Sooyoung flopped next to Jiwoo on the bed, and the two of them looked at each other; Jiwoo had satisfaction written all across her face, and Sooyoung grinned a sleepy, cheeky grin right back at her.

“Good morning,” Sooyoung said with a chuckle.

“Good morning to you too,” Jiwoo replied between shallow breaths.

It was going to be a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading, i really hope you enjoyed it!! ♥ lemme know what you thought! here's some other places you can find me:  
[tumblr](http://theyuriunnie.tumblr.com)  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/theyuriunnie)  
[wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/TheYuriUnnie)


End file.
